Terumī Clan
The 'Terumī Clan '(照美一族, Terumii Ichizoku) is one of the oldest clans in Kirigakure. Because its loyalty to the village is one of the most famous. Enemies had a saying when approaching Kirigakure during the war: "Beware of the shining beauty that hides in the mist for it is made of lava". Background The legend tells about a large clan that was born and raised in an island called Yōgantō. Generation after generation they learned the secrets of the molten rock and respected Yōgantō's nature. However, one the day Yōgantō's volcano erupted. Without being able to control the massive amount lava, the island was finally destroyed. At that time, the clan had no choice but emigrate to the nearest Land of Water's island. Despite being quite different from Yōgantō, it seemed to be just as good place as any other. However, it was not peaceful at the time. Soon enough the clan found itself fighting on Warring States Period along with Hozuki clan, Hatsuyo clan and Kuriarare clan. When the wars ended and supported by Hiroshi, Byakuren became the first Mizukage and the alliance between then clans gave birth to Kirigakure. Byakuren had a close relationship with the Terumī clan: he had found in Akihiro a sensei and adviser; he developed a friendship with Masato, whom he repected and admire; and he had saved and be saved by Terumī people countless time during the war. As a reward for their past victories, all the clan gained land to settle in. For the Terumī clan it was a new beginning and would had done anything to make it last. Because of this, still today, the members of the clan are mostly very loyal to Kirigakure and have fought for it ever since. Terumī people are very proud of their abilities and strive to preserve them. In order to do this, they have developed certain traditions and rules that applies only to themself. History Yōgantō The Terumī clan is originally from a small island called Yōgantō, where they lived from fishing and mainly from commerce. Back in Yōgantō, Terumī clan adopted its symbol from a native flower called "Jasmine of Fire" also known as "Fire Flower". The vivid colours of the flower reminded the power and danger of the lava. Despite their simple life, the people of this clan had developed strong structures for their houses at Yōgantō, which leads us to think the weather was rather stormy during some seasons. There are some records about huge storms and hurricanes that had hit the island but few lifes were lost during those times. The blood was so pure back then that there was not a single Terumī who can’t use Lava Release. Within the clan there are certain users who, in addition to mastering Lava Release, have access to an advance stage of their Kekkei Genkai. These people are not only able to perform Lava Release jutsus by molding chakra but they can also control the lava used in a another person's jutsu, as well as manipulate the pre-existing lava. Terumī people called this Magma Control and those with it have created certain jutsus based on this ability. However, since they left Yōgantō, the chances of a Magma Control user is born is only 2%, so it's very rare. The council of the Terumī clan already existed back then as well as the branches of the clan. Nevertheless, it has never been a power fight over the branches. Actually, being part of the main branch is considered rather a burden than a privilege since the main branch must follow more rules and have to take care of the rest of the clan. Whenever the siblings were unable to become counselors, the previous leader took that position. If that was not an option, the previous leader's siblings would or their children if they were incapacitated to do so. The main branch of the clan involves the siblings and descendants of the leader until their grandchildren. The grandchildren's offspring belongs to the second branch. The first born child of the current head of the clan will become the next leader as soon as he master the Lava Release and gave birth to a child to guarantee the survival of the linage. At some point, during the begining of the Warring States Period, Yōgantō's volcano erupted. Magma control users and elders sacrificed their lives to give the rest of the clan a chance to flee from the island before it sank. New Land New Rules Akihiro successfully evacuated the remaining members of the clan to the northern lands of the archipelago, where a very different environment waited for them. Far away from the commodities of Yōgantō, a land stained with blood received its new villagers. Soon enough Terumī people would understand that the peace they gave for granted in their homeplace would take sweat, blood and tears before taking hold in the new land. Every few months, the Terumī settlements were burnt by some clan, who desire the land or were just willing to destroy a potential enemy. Soon enough, they fought back. At first, Akihiro ordered that only the adults would fight, but he soon realized he was going to need all the help he could get. That’s when the clan started training the children. Akihiro's second son, Masato, turned out to be a Magma Control user and a light of hope for the rest of the clan since there hadn’t been another Magma Control user since they left Yōgantō. One day, while he was tracking a boar, Akihiro found two young boy who were about to be killed by a swordsman. Without knowing if they were foes of his own clan, Akihiro saved the children from the man. One of the kids was a war orphan called Byakuren, and the other one was a young boy from the Hōzuki clan. Clans Alliance soon The Birth of a Village soon After the implementation of ranks within the shinobis it was not enough for the future leader to master the Lava Release but he also must be a jōnin to take his place inside the clan. Family Tree It is still uncertain who was the first leader of the clan. The only records about it starts with Akihiro and Umiko arriving to the lands that today belongs to Kirigakure, but many other members came along with them during Warring States Period which makes us believe that it was already a large clan back then. arbol familiar prototipo.png|Warring States Period arbol familiar prototipo 2.png|Since Kirigakure's Foundation It has been proven that the blood mixture weakened the clan's warlike abilities and, even though it was never forbidden, it still brings shame to the family when a Terumī can not master the clan Kekkei Genkai. That's why marriage outside the clan is not well seen. Pure blood Terumī people have a chance of 72% of developing Lava Release while hybrids only have a 28% chance. However, the leader is the only Terumī that is not allow to marry an outsider since he can not risk having a child that can not master the Kekkei Genkai. Clan Rules *''Above all the things a Terumī must always protect Kirigakure and its interests.'' Giving one's own life to fight for Kirigakure is one of the biggest honors a Terumī possess. Is not only about courage, but love. They are willing to fall protecting the ones they love. A Terumī would never betray Kirigakure, and also would never forgive Kirigakure's enemies. A Terumī would never be violent towards a Kirigakure’s citizen, unless an offense has been committed or said citizen is damaging Kirigakure in some way. *''Those members who do not master the Lava Release can not become high rank ninjas.'' In order to serve the village and the clan, power in needed. If a Terumī can not master the clan Kekkei Genkai, he is not allowed to take the Chūnin Exam since he is consider unworthy and weak regardless the other abilities he has. *''The leader of the clan will assume his duties and the leadership as soon as he is ready.'' The first born child of the current leader is who, by law, have the right to become the next clan leader. However, this child must be a pure blood Terumī and be married to a pure blood Terumī in order to beget a child able to master the clan's Kekkei Genkai. Moreover, he must already have a child at the time the clan is put under his protection. He also has to be a jōnin ranked shinobi to grant the safety of the clan. When all these conditions are met, the former leader leaves his position to give way to the new leader, who is now ready. Traits A pure blood Terumī has always green eyes and red hair. While the shape and eyelashes can may vary, dark green, bluish green and vivid green are the most common colours. An hybrid Terumī usually has yellow, blue or purple eyes but can also have green eyes, while the hair almost always remains red. Despite some exceptions, their most notable physical feature is their red hair. Most women strive to comb it as neat as it is possible since it tends to be a little messy. It comes in a lot of shapes: curly, wavy, straight and spiky. There are some men who rather wear it long and have been seen wearing facial hair. Terumi Hair.png|Hair Terumi Skin.png|Skin Terumi Eyes.png|Eyes Since their skin is pale or whitish some members has freckles or moles and their faces tend to blush easily. Since they emigrated from Yōgantō to Kirigakure, the lack of sun has turned their skin, becoming very sensitive which make it unsafe for weathers like Suna's. The clan is well known by the beauty of its ladies, whom tend to be flirtatious and usually wear make up and jewelry. The leader always wears a black cape during festivities while the members wear bluish traditional clothes for such occasions. Blue is a common clothes color among Terumī's clan members but in battle and missions most of them choose the regular Kirigakure outfit and wear it proudly. During the clan assembles, the leader wears the traditional outfit and the members of the clan wear black clothes with the white symbol of the clan on the back. Abilities The members of this clan are famous among Kirigakure's forces for their sublime abilities in ninjutsu. The clan is very strict about the quality of their shinobis and strives to preserve it. In order to become a shinobi, every child is trained by the clan since at a young age. During this period they must prove the can hadle Earth or Fire release, if they are not able they won't be allowed to enter to the academy and would never become a shinobi. Moreover they must possess full control of Lava release if they wat to take the chunnin exam. Chakra The most common chakra nature is Fire and Earth which are needed to master Lava Release. Some members develop a third nature being Water the most common and Wind and Lightening most uncommon. They tend to possess precise chakra control, which is needed when using their Kekkei Genkai. In contrast, they rarely tend to develop physical traits such as speed or strength since the Lava Release allows them to fight at long range distance. It is also uncommon to see a Terumī relying on weapons unless we are talking about small ones, like shurikens or kunais. Kekkei Genkai Their Kekkei Genkai allows them to control the many forms of Lava Release, which makes each user unique. While some can use molten rock in liquid state others master a more solid state such as rubber. There are few Terumī's who were talented enough to master the lava that lies under the ground instead of molding the chakra inside their bodies. Unlike other natures like water, manipulate the existent lava is a very complex thing to do since it's located deep down in the ground. Clan Traditions *''Paper Lantern'' When a new life is born into the clan the parents craft a paper lantern and put it near the crib. It's supposed to protect and guide the baby through darkness. *''Training'' Children start their training at the age of four. While they learn about basic Taijutsu, they are taught about the clan hierarchy and rules. Supervised sparing is common between same age kids. *''Clan Meatings'' Be present in the clan meetings is mandatory to those member who are Chunin or above, unless they are in a mission outside the village during the meeting. The meeting happens once a month and it’s meant to keep the leader informed about the shinobi activity of the members. *''Counsellors'' The siblings of the leader usually help him as a counsellors. They must assist the leader in any topic they are requested and take care of the minors they are asked. It’s a common request to be present and supervise the kids sparing, especially when it’s the future leader who is being trained. *''Crown of Flowers'' During a weeding is common to see both, the bride and the groom, wearing a crown of flowers. It's supposed to strengthen the bond between the now united couple. Marriage outside the clan is not prohibited but it is not well seen because those marriages rarely gives the clan a ninja capable of mastering Lava Release. *''Sacred Songs'' During funerals is mandatory to sing a traditional song. It's supposed to help the spirit of the deceased find the spirits of its ancestors. Clan Nindō "If you want to shine like sun first you must burn like it." This is an allusion to clan kekkei genkai and effort required to master it. Meaning talent is not all that matters, in order to gain power hard work is necessary. Trivia *Terumī clan is one of the oldest clans in Kirigakure. *Terumī clan has always bought its weapons in Sora-ku. *Terumī (照美) means shiny beauty. *The Lava Release the members master is strong enough to melt metal. *Akemi, the second head of the clan, was the only leader who was a woman. *No member has ever betray Kirigakure, despite appearances. *Every member of the clan live or had lived in Kirigakure. *Mei, Kasumi and Rei are the only members who has two Kekkei Genkai in the clan, Mei and Kasumi developed Boil Release while Rei has her Sharingan. Reference This clan is based on Masashi Kishimoto character, Mei Terumī and was made by Misfitts. Category:DRAFT Category:OC Clan Category:Clans